warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
DawnClan/Original/Roleplay Archive 5
Sunpaw's prophecy/Windwillow's prophecy Dapplepatch limped into the nursery where Fernfrost and Mudpad watched their second litter with love. Cherryflower was keeping an eye on them until her mentor padded in. Dapplepatch put down the borrage she ahd brought with her and purred encouragingly when the pale grey she-cat chewed it without complaint. She turned around to see her and Mudpad's brother, Stonestep, and Mudpad and Fernfrost's first litter pad int the large nursery. Hollowstep looked around and mewed, "I can't believe we can all fit in here." Bluecloud flicked her tail at her sister's flank. "Well, there are a lot of queens and kits. And it is a big den." Stonestep purred to Fernfrost, "You are one lucky queen." Dapplepatch nudged the grey tom, then asked Mudpad, "Have you thought of any names?" He and Fernfrost nodded. Fernfrost gently touched the the orange she-kit's head with her tail tip. "We've called this one Sunkit." Mudpad nodded to the white tom with the dark browm tabby patches. "That one is Cloudkit." Ferfrost moved her tail tip to the smallest she-kit. "And this is the smallest in the litter. We've named her Dawnkit." Bluecloud purred. "They're wonderful names." Hollowstep pressed her flank against her sister, and entwined her tail with her. "And they're wonderful kits." You do understand I'm going to have to sick my Gatomon on you, right? 17:24, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- Cherryflower sat outside the nursery, watching the stars in the sky, listening to the kits kin coeing over them. Then, a shooting star flew over the camp. She stiffened. She saw Smoketail standing in front of her. She mewed quietly, "To avoid the Dusk's evil reign, the Sun shall shine down at Dawn." And the former medicine cat disappeared. To be signed by Elorisa. Written by Destiny Calling. ---- Windwillow sat outside the nursery. Finally, Cherryflower came out after going back inside. "It is the first time I had to do most of the help delivering." Cherryflower meowed. Windwillow looked up at the sky. She felt herself stiffen as a star seemed to come down to earth, and change into the shape of a cat. It was her father. "You and Sunkit must work together to conquer the Dusk and the Willow. The Sun and the Wind will fuse together to defeat the Dusk and Willow and bring peace at Dawn's early Light." He meowed, and disapeared. She closed her eyes, and turned to Cherryflower. A distant look came into Windwillow's eyes as she repeated the prophecy: "The Sun and the Wind will fuse together to defeat the Dusk and Willow and bring peace at Dawn's early Light." Cherryflower jumped back a step, and Windwillow blinked. Cherryflower looked up. "It must be a sign that you and Sunkit have a destiny unlike no other." 4pinkbear 19:58, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- Back in the medicine cat den... "You know, the Dusk and Dawn could be talking about Duskheart and Dawnkit." Dapplepatch mewed, as she counted the poppy seeds. Cherryflower frowned. "No, it couldn't. Duskheart is a loyal warrior, and Dawnkit is olny a kit. It's probably sying that Sun''kit will save ''Dawn''Clan from ''Dusk''Clan." Dapplepatch looked up at her apprentice. "I know. I'm only giving other suggestions. But, it could also be both." Cherryflower scrunched up her nose in confusion. "How?" "Well, Dusk could be DuskClan, but Dawn could mean Dawnkit. Or, Dusk could mean Duskheart and Dawn could mean DawnClan. There are all sorts of posibilities. StarClan is mysterious like that. They send prophecies to medicine cats and sometimes leaders, but you have to unscramble them, figure them out. Some prophecies can never be understood." Cherryflower nodded. Dapplepatch continued, in the same mysterious manner that she normally took on when she spoke of Starclan and prophecies. "This prophecy, however, will only be understood clearer when those kits are apprenticed. And until then, we continue to listen to the prophecy about Windwillow and Willowpaw." You do understand I'm going to have to sick my Gatomon on you, right? 21:01, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dapplepatch looked out at Sunkit, Cloudkit and Dawnkit's first venture out of the nursery, with Fernfrost and Mudpad nearby. The other queens were keeping a close eye on their own kits, making sure they don't play too rough with the new ones. Suddenly, a single ray of bright orange sunshine broke through the dark clouds, which promised rain later. The ray, which looked dawn fresh, shone down on the three kits, and only on the three kits. Dapplepatch blinked, but then it was gone, and no other cat looked like they'd seen it. She shook her head and walked out into the forest to collect herbs. I see the light! Oh wait, that’s just a train. 13:02, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- Windwillow purred as Sunkit jumped onto her. Squeaking joyfully, Sunkit began to pull at a knot in Windwillow's fur. Curiously watching, Windwillow purred affectionately, thinking of the prophecy. Sunkit squeaked for help as her littermates came out of the shadows and began to clamber onto her, and they all pulled at the knot. Finally, it came undone, and Sunkit's littermates went back to their parents. "Do you mind if I show Sunkit personally around camp?" WIndwillow asked Fernfrost. When Fernfrost nodded, Windwillow brought Sunkit to the medicine cat's den... 4pinkbear 15:11, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- Mudpad looked at his sister with disbelief. "No, you must be wrong! The kits can't be part of a prophecy! They're only kits!" Dapplepatch shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid StarClan has chosen them for this prophecy. Besides, Windwillow's prophecy is still in play, and its connected with the kits'. She'll help them. And, she'll make sure nothing will happen to them." Mudpad still looked doubtful, but then, he nodded. "If you say so." I see the light! Oh wait, that’s just a train. 15:19, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- Cherryflower padded out of the den. To her left, Windwillow played with Sunkit affectionately. To her right, Dapplepatch limping on her twisted paw. Cherryflower saw Dapplepatch flinch. Cherryflower sighed. She knew that next moon she might retire, no matter how young nor old she is. Cherryflower felt numb. ''Without Dapplepatch to help me, how will I suceed? ''She shook that thought away. She will be able to help me, even if she becomes an elder. She padded up to Dapplepatch. "Wanna go on a walk? I wanna catch a rabbit!" Cherryflower meowed. "I might as well try catching one, too." Dapplepatch mewed. A half-hour later, they came back with 3 rabbits each. 4pinkbear 17:36, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- Mysterious Deaths Heartwing burst into the clearing. "Reedy is dead!" She yowled. Everyone jumped up in surprise. Taffy then jowled in pain, and Husher began to wail. Cherryflower sadly pulled the lifeless body of Reedy into her den. He had some claw marks on him. She sniffed them, and they had TawnyClan scent. 4pinkbear 22:39, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dovesong and Willowpaw came into the clearing caring the limp bodies of Marshface and Sandpaw. "Our patrol was ambushed by TawnyClan. They killed Marshface and severly injured Sandpaw," said Willowpaw. Whitestep started wailing for her dead kit. Cherryflower took Sandpaw into her den and started puting cobwebs on her neck. "She has some nasty marks on her neck, but she'll live," said Cherryflower, knowing Dovesong was anxious about her daughter. ♫Dovesong-Moonleaf♪[[User Talk:Dovesong12|♫Dove's gentle song♪ ]]14:28, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hissing, Lightwing attacked Foxstar. To her left, Dustheart slammed headfirst into Boulderfoot. Lightwing let out a gurgling cry, and lay still. Dustheart felt panic-striken, and numbly picked up his friend's lifeless body. "Scram." Foxstar hissed, and Dustheart ran towards camp. "L-Lightwing is DEAD!" He yowled. Cherryflower burst out of her den. "MOTHER!" She wailed. She ran up and buried her nose into her mother's cold, dead fur. Cherryflower turned around, with tears in her eyes. Dapplepatch was staring at the body with horror. Marshface's body lay next to her mother's as Dapplepatch put herbs onto them. Suddenly, Hollowstep burst into the clearing, and dropped the limp body of Thrushwind. "Thrushwind is Dead! She was ambushed in a TawnyClan attack!" She yowled. Cherryflower saw Dustheart look up, with more pain in his eyes. He turned his head to the sky, and wailed: "Why did you have to LEAVE me Thrushwind? You were special! I named you after my mother, and I spent time with you! I wanted to be with you 'till the day I died! I loved you and Lightwing as if we were siblings!" He then began to cry, and tears rolled down his face. Cherryflower accompanied him, and brought him into the woods closest to camp to talk." 4pinkbear 17:23, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dustheart went to check on his kits in the nursery, and Cherryflower followed him to make sure he's okay. Right before they went in, he called his mate by name. "Mapledawn!" No answer. "Mapledawn?" Cherryflower burst into the nursery to find Mapledawn and their remaining kits dead, all bloody. Before she could stop Dustheart from freaking out, he began yowling and wailing: "MAPLEDAWN AND MY KITS ARE DEAD! SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!!!!" He frantically ran around, as Cherryflower and the other queens, who were sleeping at the time, dragged out the dead bodies. Shredflower was the first to speak up afterwards: "Why is TawnyClan bothering to attack US?" Everyone nodded in agreement, and Dustheart sat down beside the several dead bodies. The next day, Dustheart was still sad, but Cherryflower saw him purring affectionately to Cloverstep. Cloverstep purred back. "I'm expecting your kits." She mewed, and Dustheart's eyes glittered with happiness for the first time since the TawnyClan attacks. Cloverstep then walked over to the nursery and lay down. 4pinkbear 17:42, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- Phoenixwing smiled from the nursery as Cloverstep sat down and she said "Hello with all the mysterious deaths happening im worried for everyone especially Skyheart" She licked herself and continued "my kits wont be comeing for a couple of moons" 'SandleGregxSara forever 18:31, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- (4pinkbear.....How did Cloverstep know she was expecting kits A DAY LATER than when they probably mated? And how did a TawnyClan member get into the nursery anyway?) Burrfang was leading a small patrol, when she saw Grayfoot's body lying limp and motionless on the cool grassy ground. Silverheart looked stricken at her brother's 'dead' body, and she raced over to it. She sniffed him, felt his flank, and then cried out mournfully. "My brother is dead!" she cried, being soothed by Burrfang, Pineheart, and Scalewind. Scalewind quietly investigated Grayfoot's dead body, smelling no TawnyClan or blood. Just a faint scent of rocks and dust. Her ginger-and-white face looked at Burrfang sadly. "I think he was crushed by a rock Burrfang." she whispered softly. Silverheart wailed with pain. Pineheart slowly walked her friend back to camp, while Burrfang and Scalewind carried Grayfoot back to camp. Graystorm started to comfort his mate the instant she was back, with her two kits, Sandpaw and Greenpaw, helping the effort. Palmpaw and Brokenpaw looked at their adopted mother sadly as she broke away from her mate and kits to sit vigil for her brother. Pineheart approached Nettleheart, a look that showed pure anxiety on her face. "Nettleheart? I'm expecting your kits." she whispered softly. Nettleheart looked at her, his face brimming with pride and sadness. "DawnClan will proably need them now." he whispered, looking at Mapledawn and her kits' bodies. Her and Nettleheart twined tails and shared tounges, watching the sun go down in an errie red light... [[User:Elorisa|'''George]] 00:15, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Well, in Cloverstep's case, her kits, unborn, are strangely growing rapidly, and she is about to have her kits, unusually, because the kits are a part of a powerful prophecy. In Boulderfoot's case, he slipped onto DawnClan territory and sneakily avoided guards and partols, and slipped into the nursery and silently killed them while all the queens and kits were sleeping.) Shredflower sat next to Pineheart and Cloverstep. Cloverstep looked up. Pain seared through her. She struggled to her paws. Why am I so HEAVY? ''She looked down, and her belly was really plump. She decided to go see Dapplepatch about this, and plodded into the medicine den. Dapplepatch wasn't there. Cherryflower was. "Cloverstep! I have news...." Cherryflower meowed. "What?" Cloverstep muffled. "I recieved a prophecy. The Clover and the Dust's kits will harness strength more powerful than StarClan and grow quickly." Cloverstep sternly meowed. Cloverstep took a step back. "I already know why you are vey plump. Your kits are growing very fast and will arrive early, and healthy." Cherryflower mewed. Cloverstep nodded, and fell to the ground. Pain seared through her again, and she began yowling in pain. "Your kits are coming! DAPPLEPATCH!" Cherryflower yowled. Dapplepatch came quickly in and loaded Cloverstep up with herbs. Cloverstep yowled with pain as the first kit came. Dapplepatch instintively licked it, and the small kit started breathing. The kit was ginger with creamy spots. "Peachkit." Cloverstep rasped. Next came a pale gray tom with light brown tabby patches. "Earlykit." She mewed painfully. Finally, a litte dark gray tom with smokey dark gray, almost black patches, came. "S-Shadekit." She rasped, and closed her eyes. When she woke up, she was in the nursery. THe other queens were looking at her and her kits in a wierd way. They looked frightened, confused, baffled. "A-Are you alright, C-Cloverstep?" Shredflower stammered. "Of course, why not?" She meowed. "Your kits have their eyes open and are about the size of a 4 moon old kit." Shredflower meowed. Cloverstp looked down as her kits played with her tail, eyes open, and hasve sturdy legs. "I'll b-be r-right back." Cloverstep stammered, and left the nursery. She then saw Nettleheart and Pineheart sitting in front of a new body among the others, tears flowing down. "W-What's wrong?" Cloverstep asked. Pineheart turned away from the body towards her. "G-Grayfoot is dead, too!" Pineheeart wailed, and Cloverstep gasped. 4pinkbear 00:41, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Please don't roleplay my characters without permission, thank you.) Silverheart continued to sit vigil for her brother, along with Creamsplash and Morningclaw, who her and her brother mentored. [[User:Elorisa|'Geor'ge']] 00:53, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- When Blazefire came back with Thornpelt, Patchfall, Shadewillow, Mistystream, and Moonleaf, Moonleaf's kits started to come. With the help of Cherryflower, Moonleaf soon had five small kits next to her. Four of them were moving, but the largest remained still. They tried licking him, but Cherryflower sadly said, "He was born stillborn. He'll never open his eyes." "He is Breezekit, so he has a name in StarClan, the green tom with the weird ragged pelt is Scalekit, the dark tortoiseshell-and-white kit is Poppykit, the dark brown kit with the black chest, belly, paws, ears, and tail tip is Briarkit, and the gray tabby-and-white kit is Jaykit," said Moonleaf. ♫Dovesong-Moonleaf♪[[User Talk:Dovesong12|♫Dove's gentle song♪ ]] 12:31, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- Nettleheart, Morningclaw and Rockclaw were on a hunting party when they saw Creamsplash, unmoving in the middle of the river. Rockclaw gazed at his daughter with saddness, while Nettleheart gently lifted his sister's body from the river. Morningclaw just looked at her in confusion and pain. "What happened to her?" he whispered. Rockclaw sniffed his cream-and-brown daughter, detecting a faint TawnyClan scent on her short fur. "TawnyClan happened. They must have drowned her." he growled, softly grabbing his daughter's scruff. As they arrived carrying Creamsplash's body, Burrfang saw her daughter at let out a wail of pain and sadness. They quietly laid their daughter in the clearing, and Creamsplash's family surrounded her in a vigil of sorts. [[User:Elorisa|'Geor'ge']] 17:32, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Other Sandkit and Greenkit scuffled around in the nursery, moping, when Burrfang and Silverheart came in with some kits. One was a mottled light gray she-cat with a white chest, the other was a mottled light brown she-cat with green paws and ears. Sandkit looked sideways at them. "Who are they?" she asked her mother, Silverheart. Silverheart sighed. "These two cats are Brokenglass and Palmleaf, former warriors of DuskClan." Greenkit gasped. "But they're only four moons, like us!" he squealed. Brokenglass hissed at him. "Well at least I'm not a defenseless mouse-brain like you." she growled. Burrfang gave a sharp glance in Brokenglass's dirrection. "Today, these two young warriors will return to kithood as Brokenkit and Palmkit." The newly-named Palmkit looked relieved, while her sister looked furious. "If only Driptail were here so she could rip her throat out for this neligence." Brokenkit muttered. Sandkit looked over at the pale gray kit. "Driptail? Who's that?" Brokenglass flicked her tail. "I might tell you later, but me and Palmkit have to rest now." And she and her sister stalked off to Silverheart's nest. [[User:Elorisa|'Geor'ge']] 13:29, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- Sunkit ran over to where the new kits were resting and watched them curiously. She turned to her mother while her brother and sister stumbled over to watch the kits. "Mother, who are these kits. They smell weird." Ferncloud pulled her kits back with her large fluffy tail and purred, "They're Brokenkit and Palmkit. And, they smell that way because the used to belong to DuskClan." I see the light! Oh wait, that’s just a train. 13:35, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- Rosekit ran into the nursery to see Palmkit and Brokenkit, her former denmates and best friends in DuskClan. She poked them. Palmkit opened her eyes. "Rosekit! Its you! Where have YOU been? Its been lonely without you to play with." The brown she-kit mewed. "Well, wake up Brokenkit and we'll go play!" Rosekit meowed so loud it woke up all the other kits. Brokenkit hissed, but stopped when she realized Rosekit was the one she hissed at. "Oops, sorry!" The mottled gray kit mewed. "That's okay, let's PLAY!" Rosekit yowled playfully, and the three kits darted out the den. 4pinkbear 14:39, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- Skyheart said to Phoenixwing "So you are expecting my kits?" Phoenixwing purred and said "Yes Skyheart" Birdstar padded up to them and sat with them sharing tounges 'SandIt's not your fault Texas 17:40, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- Skyheart ran out of the nursery and headed into the med cat den '''SandleGregxSara forever 01:16, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- Blazefire and Dovesong were out on a walk when a beautiful gray tabby she-cat leaped out of a bush, landing right on a mouse that none of them noticed. The cat then saw them and scurried back into the bushes. Blazefire follows her and finds her sheltering with a pale gray elder who had dark gray patches of fur all over her, a dark brown tom who appeared to have a broken spine, a silver tabby-and-white she-cat who was expecting kits, and a tortoiseshell-and-white tom. The elder steped foward. "Greetings, young warrior. I am Shadewillow, this is Moonleaf," she said pointing to the tabby-and-white she-cat, "Thornpelt," she said pointing at the dark brown tom this time, "Patchfall and Mistystream," she said pointing to the tortoiseshell and the tabby. "We are interested in joining your Clan. We were exiled from TawnyClan because we refused to fight you," said Mistystream. "Can we join?" she asked. Blazefire replied, "Of course you can. we need more warriors." ♫Dovesong-Moonleaf♪[[User Talk:Dovesong12|''♫Dove's gentle song♪ ]]12:20, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- Sunkit looked at her sister, curious at what she was looking at. She padded over, bent down next to her, and whispered, "What are you looking at?" Dawnkit was quivering slightly. "You should come into the nursery and sleep with mama if your cold." Dawnkit shook her tiny head. "No, I'm looking at someone." Sunkit looked into the clearing and saw Blazefire and Dovesong escorting an elder, a queen and two or three warriors into the clearing. Her sister nudged her. "Not them, mousebrain! Him!" She pointed her tail at a tom, talking to his apprentice on the other side of the clearing. Sunkit stifled her giggling. "You like Duskheart? But he's a warrior!" "But we're nearly six moons, and I over heard Duskheart and Birdstar talking a few days ago about Webpaw's ceramony." Sunkit flicked her sister's flank with her tail, teasingly. "It'd take a cat from StarClan to get you to be Duskheart's apprentice." She picked her sister up by the scruff, and put her down in the direction of their mother. They padded over, side by side, until the y reached the nest and settled down to sleep. I see the light! Oh wait, that’s just a train. 12:36, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- Phoenixwing had her kits a few days go their names were Eaglekit and Waterkit 'Sandle'GregxSara forever 15:41, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- Pineheart, who had been carrying another litter of Nettleheart's kits for around 2 moons now, was starting to have pains, so she alerted Cherryflower. Soon after, Pineheart had three beautiful kits nestled in the curve of her belly. Nettleheart and Silverheart looked at her warmly. "What should we name them, Pineheart?" Nettleheart asked. She quietly pointed her tail to the first two kits, a dark brown tabby tom with a light blue flash on his forehead, and a tortioseshell and white she-cat. "Can these two be named Finchkit and Mothkit?" she whispered. Nettleheart nodded. Silverheart softly stared at the last kit, a long haired dark gray tom, who reminded her of Grayfoot. "Can this one be named Graykit?" Silverheart asked. The two proud parents both nodded. As Silverheart left, the first litter of kits that Pineheart had came in silently. The she-cats, Brindlepaw and Auburnpaw, stayed for a bit, while, after looking at their new siblings, Tigerpaw and Brackenpaw left. Pineheart soon fell asleep after her fist litter of kits left. [[User:Elorisa|'Geor'ge']] 13:17, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- Purring, Duskheart slowly walked towards the nursery, and spotted a beutiful kit, Dawnkit. He opened his mout to say something, but the words would not come out. He took a step back and sighed. ''I love her, but how would I tell her? Hmm.... I request for her to be MY apprentice, and then, sometime, I will tell her my feelings! ''He turned around and headed for the hunting patrol. 4pinkbear 22:21, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- Mistystream padded over to Blazefire, who was sitting near the fresh-kill pile. "I'm expecting your kits," she said as she laid down and started sharing tounges with her mate. ♫Dovesong-Moonleaf♪[[User Talk:Dovesong12|♫Dove's gentle song♪ '']] 14:10, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Category:Archives Category:Archive